Treasures
by EphemeralCat
Summary: One shot between my friend's OC character Eriisu Shokichi and Aido Hanabusa of the Night Class. Explicit Content, don't like, don't read. You have been warned, now enjoy


_Treasures_

_An Aido Hanabusa x Eriisu Shokichi One Shot_

_LEMON AT THE END OF STORY, EXPLICIT CONTENT, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

Alright, I wrote this one shot for my friend, who's Vampire Knight character is named Eriisu Shokichi and is with Aido Hanabusa! I figured I might as well put this up as my first story upload, so I hope everybody enjoys. :3 OC x Aido Hanabusa

It all began with her first few days as a member of the Day Class of Cross Academy, her name was Eriisu Shokichi, her mother had been mysteriously killed, and it was after that she had been invited to the school. At first, she hadn't really found the school very interesting, just a place to live and learn. Until afternoon came, and she found out about the Night Class. She had gone there, seen them, and there was only one word to describe all of them. Gorgeous. She didn't think that even one of them had the ability to look anything other than hot, but there had been one, right away, who had caught her eyes. A cute blonde with beautiful blue eyes, who was being flirtatious with every single girl he saw, though his eyes strayed to Eriisu more often. "Who is that?…" she gasped out, not realizing she'd done so as the girl next to her giggled. "That's Aido Hanabusa…one of the Night Class students. They're totally off limits to the Day Class students, we're not even allowed to be closer to them than this…" she whispered to Eriisu, who nodded. 'I wonder why that is?…' the girl thought, her own blue eyes never ceasing to follow the breathtakingly gorgeous guy. Then they were all shooed towards the Day Class dorms as the nighttime students walked off towards the Academy, led along by Yuki who made sure every one of them made it inside.

'What could be their secret? Why aren't Day students allowed to be near them?' was all Eriisu could think about as she laid in bed that night. This happened for several days, going to classes, then the Moon dorms with every other girl, and even a few guys who liked the Night Class girls. It was a month later, standing in her dominantly black, red, and a bit of white uniform, that she decided that night would be the one she found out once and for all what was so special about the Night Class. She watched all of the students with their differently colored clothes, more white with black markings and a red bow, walk past the Day Class girls and guys, being flirtatious and totally unreachable like usual. Then when it was time to go, Eriisu managed to slip away from the rest of them, and Yuki's careful watch, running off into the woods. She followed after the Night Class, watching them silently and failing to notice a certain blonde student was missing from among their ranks. As they all went into the school, she sighed, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, until she felt a light hand on her shoulder and a carefree, friendly voice speaking behind her. She jumped in shock and covered her mouth to keep from screaming, relaxing as she heard the voice she had wished so many times would talk to her.

"Helloooo there, pretty Day Class girl!" Aido said, leaning around her with a bright smile on his face and waving one hand in her face. He blinked a bit with innocent shock at her wide eyes. "Why are you so scared?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" he laughed out. Eriisu blushed deeply, looking away for a moment as the red shading ravaged her pale skin, making it feel warm. He blinked and put a hand on his forehead. "Hey Day Class girl, are you sick? You look really red!" he stated, then blinked as her face darkened further. "I…I'm fine!" Eriisu gasped out, then smiled shyly at him. "H…hi…by the way. You're Aido Hanabusa, right?" she asked, managing to keep her shaky voice from stuttering. Aido grinned and nodded with a bright smile. "And you're Eriisu Shokichi!" he stated quite happily, holding out a hand. She stared at it, then unsurely shook it. "Nice to meet you!" he said his voice never once losing it's happy tones. He had secretly begun to like this girl, and had made his cousin Akatsuki find out her name for him, since he was too lazy to do the task. Eriisu blinked in shock. "H…how did you know my name, anyways?" she asked, stuttering a bit. Aido grinned. "How did you know _my_ name?" he stated, making her blush. "Good point," she said, blinking as he gripped her arm lightly. ""Come on Eriisu girl! Let's go somewhere!" he said, then began running, making her let out a soft noise of surprise as she ran with him. He brought her to a secluded glade, and she looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. "W…why did you bring me here?" she asked, making him laugh. "Well so we could talk in private of course!" he stated…

For several nights, and then two weeks, then four, they met in this way, Eriisu sneaking out to meet up with Aido, forgetting all about the big Night Class secret for a while. They became very close friends, though both secretly wanted to be more, neither willing to admit it, or able to. But after a month, they had both been waiting long enough. Laying in their secret glade and looking up at the stares, Eriisu sighed softly, glancing at Aido and blushing a bit when she found his eyes studying her face. "W..what is it Aido-Senpai?" she asked shyly, making him smile a bit at her embarrassed, adorable stuttering. Aido reached one hand up and stroked it along her cheek, smiling at her. "Eriisu…I have something I've been meaning to tell you.." he said, leaning close to her suddenly so his lips were by her ear. Eriisu blushed furiously, nearly gasping from how close Aido was to her. "Y…yes?" she said weakly. "I like you…and I don't mean as a friend." he said, then he was over her own face, and his lips pressed firmly to her's. A soft gasp left her, eyes wide as she looked up at him, and he let out one of those cute laughs she loved so much. He pulled away, eyes gazing hopefully into her's, no matter how hard he was trying not to seem desperate for her to reply with the same words. "I…I do too…" she whispered back, making him let out a sound of joy and sit up, wrapping his arms around her and hugging the Day Class girl tightly to his chest. She sighed happily, then looked up at him, a question burning into her mind.

"Aido-Senpai?…" she murmured softly, making him let out a soft "hm?" and look down at her face to make eye contact. "I…if we're going to be with each other…we shouldn't keep secrets, right?" she said softly. Aido blinked, unsure of where she was going with this, but nodded. "I suppose so…" he said, waiting. Eriisu took in a soft breath, biting her lip. "What's the big difference between the day and night classes? Why are you're uniforms so different, why don't you come out during the day?" she said. Aido had been expecting this, and sighed softly, unsure of what to do. "You really want to know, with all your heart?" he asked. "Yes…" Eriisu whispered feebly. Aido moved closer, his lips once again by her ear. "We're vampires…" he whispered softly. Eriisu tensed in shock, incredulous, not able to believe what she was hearing. "N…no way…" she said. It made sense though. They didn't come out at night, Day Class students weren't allowed alone with them…"Need me to prove it?" Aido said softly, eyes boring into her's. "H…how?" she asked weakly. He didn't reply with words, and slowly, two razor sharp fangs slid out, and he looked at her for a reaction, his eyes burning red, he couldn't help but be able to smell her blood now, Eriisu's just smelled extremely good to him. "T…they could be fake…" she murmured. "I can bite you.." Aido replied. Eriisu bit her lip, and was about to reply when she heard a shout behind the two of them, from Yuki and Zero. "Hey! Get away from her Aido!" Yuki shouted, and Zero glared. Aido jumped in shock, and climbed to his feet, as did Eriisu. "I wasn't going to bite her!" he shouted, but Yuki ignored him and walked up to Eriisu, Kaname appearing by her side and then moving Aido away. Then Yuki grabbed Eriisu's arms, and forced her to walk along towards the school, and inside. "Ugh…Eriisu…didn't I tell you to stay away from the Night Class?" she murmured to her room mate. "W...where are we going?" Eriisu gasped out, struggling in Yuki's surprisingly strong grasp. "To Chair master, you're in huge trouble." Zero replied.

A few minutes later, the five of them arrived at Chair master's office, and Eriisu was forced to sit down, restrained by Yuki. The Chair master sighed, looking at all of them. "What happened?" he asked simply. Kaname sighed. "It appears Aido showed this girl the Night Class secret." he replied. Chair master gave another soft sigh. "Well you had best wipe her memories then." he replied. Kaname nodded, and Eriisu shook with fear as he walked over to her and put his palm near her forehead, eyes gentle. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." he said, then placed his palm to her head, before frowning. "It's not working, Chair master." he said. The Chair master blinked in total shock. "Well what now?" he said, bewildered. "Well...we can't kill her…the only other choice is to change her…" Kaname replied. Eriisu tensed with shock, eyes widening as she thrashed against Yuki's grasp. "No! Don't do that! I won't tell!" she yelled, though Kaname simply shook his head. "I'm sorry…but you cannot remain a human and risk telling others the secret…" he said. Then he let his fangs slide out, while Eriisu looked at Aido pleadingly. He looked away in shame, before walking out with his head hung. Then Kaname-Sama sank his fangs into her soft throat and took some of her blood, making her dizzy and weak. He bit his own wrist and held it to her lips. "Drink. Or else I'll make you." he said softly. Eriisu whimpered softly but obeyed, parting her lips as the red liquid seeped into her mouth. It burned her throat as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful, and she felt very weak. Finally the wrist pulled away, her vision blurry, until Kaname gently shut her eyelids. "Sleep now…" he said, Yuki's hands releasing her arms as a soft, sad sigh left her. Eriisu soon fainted, slumping in the chair until Kaname picked her up. "Yuki, bring Eriisu's things to the Moon Dorms, I'll see you there." he said, smiling at her a moment before bringing Eriisu to her new living place. He carried her up the stairs and laid her in bed, covering the girl with a blanket as Yuki walked inside with her things and laid them on the floor by her bed. Kaname smiled at her. "Thank you, Yuki." he said, and then they left the unconscious, changing girl alone…

One Week Later…~

I wonder where Aido is?' Eriisu thought with a soft sigh, before humming softly to herself as she wandered the halls of the Moon Dorm, looking for the pretty blue eyes and tell-tale blonde hair of the vampire she loved so much. Or at least, had loved up until the night she had been forcefully changed into a vampire by Kaname, after he had learned of Aido telling Eriisu about the Night Class's biggest secret, that all of them were the blood lusting creatures better known as vampires. Day Class students, the humans of Cross Academy, were absolutely not allowed to learn of this secret, apart from Yuki and Zero, who were the only exceptions to this rule. It had been difficult for Eriisu to transition, what with the new blood pills she had to get used to, along with her at first nearly uncontrollable bloodlust. Not to mention the new regime of sleeping during the day and going to her classes at night. All of it certainly would have been bearable, if Aido had showed his damn face for these last two weeks! Eriisu had spotted him a few times, and he her, only for him to run off and easily disappear by just winding through the unfamiliar hallways of the Moon Dorms. Today though, the newly made vampire girl was determined to find the one she loved to death, and question him about what the bloody hell was going on with him. Shaking her head, the next few hours were spent exploring as she searched for the vampire's room.

It took her several hours of stumbling about, but finally, blissfully, Eriisu found Aido's room. She nearly screamed with joy, before walking into his room and sitting down on his bed shamelessly, while he gazed at her in shock, not having been expecting for her to come so boldly into his own personal space. For the moment though, he didn't pay her any mind as he took inventory of his "treasures", which were really just piles of junk place on shelves. He picked a few up off of the floor, and Eriisu gazed at him with complete curiosity, after all she had never been in or even near his room. She bit her lip as she gazed at him in silence, before finally speaking. "Aido…why have you been ignoring me?" she asked, her eyes finally letting the miserable, sad tears escape her eyes at being ignored this entire time while she went through the experience of transitioning totally alone. Worse still since it was his fault in part for her being there now and being changed. She wasn't ready for how he replied, wrapping her into his arms and holding her close, his bright blue eyes flooded with what could be described of nothing less than complete guilt and regret. "Eriisu…I haven't spoken to you because…I was in total shame. And I felt completely guilty. If it wasn't me for me…if I hadn't dated a human, you wouldn't be here…" he said, then trailed off. "When you were held down in that chair, looking so terrified and helpless, I just couldn't bear to watch…couldn't think of looking at you or being anywhere near you these last few da-" he began, only for the black and blonde haired girl to placed two fingers onto his lips and shush him. "Aido…" she began, going quiet for a moment. "I would never be angry at you for what happened…and this is my fault too, if I hadn't bothered you so much about telling me the secret I'd still be a human…" she whispered reassuring, and he smiled softly, his lips pressing to her's for a moment. She closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss, both of them parting their lips a moment. Then he nuzzled her before letting go.

Then Eriisu's attention turned to the "trash" littering the floor of Aido's room, which she looked at in shock, before flailing her arms with frustration. "So much trash!" she complained at him, and he shook his head stubbornly, picking up a few of the objects in his hands to put on the shelf. "It's not trash, they are all my treasures!" he said firmly, grinning slightly at Eriisu, who only groaned with irritation. "Aidooo….get rid of themmmm. Those are not treasures, it's a bunch of garbage. That's a shiny plastic spoon…throw it away" she whined, pointing to an object on the floor, though he grinned and didn't obey. "Never getting rid of my precious treasures!" he cried, voice obnoxiously loud as pick up the objects and locked them away in a case as his pretty blue eyes glittered brightly. She gave him a quick smack on the forehead, shaking her head with a sigh. "It's a bunch of junk Aido." she said firmly, and he laughed and bared his fangs little. "It is not!" he argued. "Oh bite me!" Eriisu said back, making him smile a bit, his voice going dark for a moment as he leaned close. "Don't tempt me…" he whispered, then burst into laughter. Eriisu laughed as well, and then sighed as she looked up at him with love-filled eyes. "Aido-Senpai…" she began, only for him to take his turn quieting her. "I know what you're going to say…and I love you more…" he said to her, and then pressed her to the wall.

Eriisu's eyes widened and then filled with blissful happiness at those simple words, and her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met once more. Then Aido pulled away and his eyes looked deeply into Eriisu's, stroking her cheek. "Eriisu…I want you to be mine…" he murmured to her. Eriisu bit her lip, eyes going wide. "W…what do you mean?" she asked innocently, unsure if she was just thinking like a total pervert, or if she was right. Aido looked away awkwardly, being the shy one for once, and Eriisu's thoughts were confirmed. "I…I don't know.." she murmured weakly, eyes widening further. "I won't hurt you…I promise…" Aido swore to her, and she finally nodded, she loved him so much she would do anything for him, and pressed her forehead to his chest. The door was already shut, from when Eriisu had first gone inside, so Aido gently lifted her off the ground and brought her over to the bed.

Biting her lip, Eriisu looked up at him with nervous eyes, heart beating quickly in her chest as he stroked her cheek soothingly, and then she swallowed her fear and brought slightly less shaky hands to his chest, undoing his tie and pulling his shirt and jacket off, leaving his torso naked. She couldn't help but admire how beautiful his body was, like the rest of him. Aido smiled as he lowered her down onto the bed and kissed her again, slowly undoing her top, being playful and teasing like he always was. "Aido-Senpai!" Eriisu complained weakly, hands going to his, eyes pleading. "Don't tease…" she begged, only making him grin a bit and finish undoing her shirt, then bra, tossing both aside and leaving them both half naked, Eriisu only in her white skirt and panties, and Aido in his pants and boxers. He leaned down and kissed her chest reassuringly, not wanting her to be afraid. "Eriisu, if you don't want to do this, I want you to know no one is making you.." he said. Eriisu smiled and shook her head weakly. "I do want to, we already made it this far.." she murmured back. Then she pulled herself together and began shyly undoing his buttons on his pants, and he helped her slip them off, before taking off her skirt. Then they were soon both finally done undressing, and Eriisu blushed deeply, looking away from him in embarrassment, making him laugh a bit and stroke her cheek like usual. "You're pretty…no need to be shy, Eriisu…" Aido murmured, before lowered down and kissing her neck slowly, sucking on one part almost as if to bite it, making a soft sound that he had been waiting for escape her lips. Eriisu moaned softly, wrapping her arms around Aido's neck and biting her lip. "I thought I said no teasing?" she complained weakly, giving a faint scowl which he just kissed away. "I never agreed…" he replied, then kissed his way down to her breasts, his warm mouth closing over one of her nipples. He sucked softly, pulling another sweet sound from Eriisu, making him grin and flick his tongue against it, before gently nibbling, making Eriisu sigh softly and let out another noise as it was soon covered in saliva. He gave her other breast the same gentle treatment, before kissing his way down her soft stomach, lips tickling a bit and making her giggle slightly, before kissing her inner thighs, on the way to her opening. He flicked his tongue against her clit, making Eriisu gasp softly, before he wrapped his soft lips around it and began sucking quietly. "Nn…A…Aido…" Eriisu moaned out weakly, fingers feebly grasping his blonde hair as he grinned a bit. Moving lower, his tongue trailing along the sides of her opening, before suddenly pushing in without warning, making Eriisu cry out sharply with shock. She moaned softly as it pushed in, saying his name again as her hands released his hair and short nails dug into the covers of the bed. She came into his mouth and Aido swallowed the sticky fluid, before moving back up. Eriisu smiled slightly, and deciding it was her turn to tease him, promptly shoved his shoulders sideways so he found himself underneath her, eyes sparkling a bit as she kissed his neck, sucking hard and getting a moan from him this time. She smiled teasingly, and then moved down by his chest, hands tracing over his perfectly sculpted abs, hard to the touch and yet soft at the same time, then she went lower, kissing shyly along his pelvic bone until she got to his hardened member. Unsurely, and embarrassed still that she was doing this, her soft tongue licked gently at the tip, making him groan with pleasure and arch his back slightly. "You're cruel…Eriisu…" he mumbled, making her smile a bit. Then she closed her lips over the tip and sucked softly, hands gently, carefully giving soft squeezes to it as well, fingertips just ever-so-slightly grazing along it, until he came into her mouth. She swallowed, and then he was sitting up, hands under her armpits and flipping her off of him so that he was on top once more, not quite done with teasing her yet. "You're doing really well, Eriisu…" he mumbled lovingly, kissing her forehead and nibbling her earlobe, getting a soft needing noise from her. Then he reached down with his fingertips, index finger stroking her opening as her wide blue eyes looked up into his crystalline ones as she moaned softly. He smiled, then pushed one finger in, making her cry out, and a second, then third followed. He gently pumped them in and out, making her shudder and gasp with sheer pleasure, hips raising a bit to press against them, until he smirked a bit and used his free hand to hold them down, keeping her from doing so. "Payback for the licking…" he teased playfully, making her whimper out another moan. He moved his fingers a bit faster until she came once more into his hand. He let out one of his soft, lighthearted laughs, and cleaned his fingers off before moving his hands up, positioning them over her shoulders so his hips were aligned with her's. Eriisu bit her bottom lip nervously, knowing what was about to happen, and then gave a feeble nod of permission and a weak smile. Aido stroked her cheek soothingly before pushing himself into her with one quick, powerful stroke, and Eriisu let out a tear-filled cry of pain, hands reaching up to grasp his shoulders and dig her fingernails into them. She bit her lip with pain so hard that she made it bleed, and whimpered softly as he got all the way into her, blue eyes wide and shiny with wet tears that dripped down her pale cheeks. Aido stroked her soft black and blonde hair, kissing the tears away soothingly. "Shh…it'll stop hurting in just a bit, promise on my life…" he mumbled gently to her, keeping still and waiting. A few minutes later Eriisu was proven he was telling the truth, pain gone and replaced with pure bliss and pleasure. He saw that her expression had changed from the tense, tear filled one, and began moving, slowly at first as he pulled out partially and then thrust back in, making Eriisu moan loudly each time he repeated the action, squirming her hips a bit so that both of them experienced more pleasure. Soon he sped up, and his lips moved down to that pale neck, brushing her choker's cord aside and sucking there, leaving a dark red mark and then biting her, making her gasp and cry out, squeezing her eyes shut. He drank some of her blood while she shuddered and gasped, both of their movements slowing down as his mouth pulled away, licking the cut until it stopped bleeding. Eriisu cried out as he pushed in again and she came, her walls clamping down onto him and pulling him over as well as his warm speed shot into her body, making her cry out and moan even louder than any of the other times so far as her arms clung chokingly tightly to his neck, eyes squeezed shut. He pulled himself out as he finished, collapsing with exhaustion by her side and wrapping the equally tired girl into his gentle embrace as she nuzzled her lover's neck. Her forehead rested there, eyes closed as his arms twined around her waist and he sighed happily. "Eriisu…" he mumbled to her. She stirred slightly. "Yes Senpai?…" she murmured in return. "All of that stuff, my treasures…not all of my treasures are junk…want to know why?" he whispered to her, lips moving near her ear as if to tell her another secret. "Why?…" she said softly. "Because you…" he whispered "are my most precious treasure."

-Fin :3

Alrighty then! I hope everybody enjoyed this story, please leave feedback and reviews! Try not to flame me too much though, if there is anything to flame. D: Be nice. -puppy eyes- Also, I use blood exchange method in my stories involving vampires as the way humans are changed into them, so please, no questions or comments about that. xD

Also to anybody who is interested, this OC, Eriisu Shokichi, was created by my friend who I think is an amazing artist! Look at some of her work on deviantart if you want, eriisuxdeidara is her name. You can even see what some of my characters look like too, she draws them for me. :3


End file.
